Gold digger
by pauuuuu
Summary: There is a rule in life after highschool. Most of the popular kids end up with crappy jobs, and the nerds, well let super star Edward Cullen and ex-cheerleader Bella Swan tell you. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

These characters do not belong to me, but to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Gold digger**

_"It all begins"_

"Tonight we have a very special guest. He comes from far away and is here just to visit us and give us an exclusive interview about his life in America, with the birth of his first child and his first Academy Award nomination, let us welcome to our English friend, Edward Masen!"

The curtains are opened and a man showing the brightest smile you'd ever seen walks towards the seat where he belongs. He stands up near his chair for a few seconds, but realizing that the round of applause and desperate cries of the female audience would not stop, he decided to sit in that chair made of red velvet to wait for the silence of his fans who loved him desperately. The host of the talk show, Amelia Rice, calmed the audience at last. Edward greeted the middle aged woman who managed to tame the women of different ages dominated by hormones, with that English charm of his, the one many fell for.

"Welcome to the show Eddie… Can I call you Eddie?" Although he very much hated that nickname he was given every time he introduced himself, he allowed the host of every TV show he visited to do so. He had done this so many times that he had gotten used to it. "Sure thing, Amelia" He answered with another ravishing smile. She fell in love with that crooked smile a little.

"Uhm… ok then… As everyone knows, Eddie tries to keep his private life private, but with the fame he has gained over the past few months –which is incredible, by the way—everybody has started asking certain questions about his life. Luckily for us, he is going to tell us all the juicy details about what led him into acting and much, much more" she said all this without even breathing.

"Well enough with the chit chat let the interview begin!" said the childish woman with excitement. Edward leaned back in his chair and put himself comfortable; this was going to be long.

* * *

Well this is my first story i hope you like it.

Dont worry, the whole story wont be her interviewing Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Obviously, i do not own twilight.

_"Change"_

Life can change in just a second. You can do some things you can regret very much and you can do others that will lead you to success. Tanya Denali had done both of those things.

Her career started in a small town in Alaska, in a very small modeling agency. Her long legs and her curves were meant to be shown to the world. Even though her looks gave the impression that she was naïve, she was a very smart girl. She used her sex appeal to climb onto the ladder of success.

They met in a library. She spotted him from the distance and decided that he could fit perfectly into her plans. His messy hair and his deep green eyes were worthy of her attention. She talked to him and discovered he was a musician, and that he probably had belonged in drama club when he was in high school, which were other interesting characteristics. She would make him famous. Tanya told him that he should become a professional actor, and that he should have what most of the teenage girls call "makeover". She threw away those ugly glasses and contacted her agent. She had a potential superstar in her claws.

He fell in love with her. She fell in love with his talent; and she was right, he was filled with talent that needed to be exploited, and not soon enough he got his first big role in an indie movie that became their golden ticket to Hollywood. The news thrilled Tanya. She had managed to make his name famous. The name of Edward Masen was famous now, and she wanted more.

Edward asked her to marry him, and she said yes of course. The free publicity that came with the marriage made her even happier. She was pleased to see that some people were taking photographs of her in the streets. She signed a juicy deal with Victoria's Secret. Fame came to her like a glove, and although she had to be grateful towards Edward, a loving husband was one thing she did not needed at the moment.

Tanya was lucky he found Edward. He had always been a fool when it came to love. His previous experiences with the opposite sex hadn't been successful, as they were constantly one sided. On Edward's side, so when a beautiful blonde goddess came to him like a gift from heaven, it seemed to him that his true love had finally appeared, and he wouldn't let go of it. That's why he did everything she said, without thinking twice.

...

"Edward I have something to tell you" It was the first time she was being this serious, which frightened Edward just a little. "I'm not in love with you anymore" was what she said when she opened her mouth, but the reality was that she didn't need him any longer. This came as an awful surprise to Edward, who was sitting in the other end of the couch she had bought last summer. "Wh-at… what do you mean?" asked a now very confused Edward. He thought they were happy. "I mean I want the divorce"

Edward felt extremely weird. It had been some time since he was single, well not officially; his lawyers had to finish the divorce papers. Knowing that it had all been fake, felt like shit. He hated her more than he hated broccoli, which was the only thing he had managed to hate in his whole life. But he couldn't pretend as if it never happened, he still loved her and if she asked sincerely for a second chance, he would take her back. But then again, he felt troubled inside. He needed to go back to his roots, to find peace, and to remember who he was.

...

"Is she keeping the house?" "Have you heard that she's dating again?" "Why did she file for divorce?" "Were you cheating on her?" "Edward!" "Edward!" Those were the voices of the paparazzi mixed with the sound of the flashes of their cameras. He was in no mood to answer any of those questions, so he kept walking fast and straight in to the airport. He had covered his eyes with a pair of black Ray Bans even though it was 10 o'clock at night. "Where are you going?" He then stood still. The smile that usually was plastered on his face had disappeared; he was, at the moment, a very bitter man who just wanted to get out of there. "I'm going to my hometown" that was the only statement he made, and then kept walking.

For many, Edward's hometown was Liverpool, the birthplace of the Beatles. But that was just the place where he was born and the one his agent suggested they put in his biography. To him, a small and rainy town in Washington was what he called his home.

* * *

Second chapter!

Bella will appear soon! Bear with me!

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly, I do not own twilight.

_Pathetic person?_

As big as he was in England, he still wasn't famous enough to be recognized in the US. And he was thankful for that. He arrived when it still was dark outside. His doc martens stepped firmly on the floor as he made his way to the car rental. It would be strange for him to drive a car in American soil, again; it had been a while. He was 16 when he got his first car, a silver Volvo. He still remembered that old piece of junk. He had worked the whole summer just to buy a used car. Edward could have asked his parents for the money but he wanted to buy his first car all by himself. Back in London he had a brand new Aston Martin he hadn't had the chance to drive.

"Welcome to Hertz, what can I do for you?" the clerk asked without taking the sight off the computer screen that was installed on the desk. "I'd like to rent a car, please" "That's what we are here for, sir. Any specific model?" asked the man "Mmh… Do you happen to have a Volvo?" "Certainly" answered the clerk with annoyance. Edward, reading the nametag that was on his chest said taking his sunglasses off. "And… Julio?" The clerk looked up for the first time and froze, didn't know why. Edward leaned down to be at the same height as Julio. He was at least one head taller. "Yes, sir?" said the worker while staring into his intimidating green eyes. He sure could tell that he was irritated and had spent a terrible night "Can you make it silver?"

…

"Allison, you are still on the running towards becoming America's Next Top Model" I listened to Tyra as she gave the news to the two crying girls standing in front of her. "I'm sorry Sandra but it's time to pack your bags and go home" The poor girl was now on her knees. "I knew she was going home!" said Jessica from behind me. "Hey Bells, thanks for taking care of the counter while I was in the ladies room" "No biggie" I answered while I turned off the store's TV.

After all these years, Jessica was still working at Newton's Olympic Outfitters, still in the hopes of becoming Mike Newton's beloved wife. Although what they had together had ended after a few weeks back in high school, she would never stop loving him… and his money; after all, Mike's family was the one who owned the most profitable business in town.

"So… what are your plans for tonight?" "Nothing really, just staying home to watch the game with the old man…" I wished I had better plans. My social life was the only thing that had changed over the past few years. "Well… I'm washing my hair and getting my nails done… Wanna come over?" only if Johnny Depp is joining us" "Ugh! What the hell happened to us? We used to be cool!" said Jess with frustration "Don't look at me! I don't know either! Besides it's not so bad… is it?" Jessica looked at me with face that said "Are you fucking serious?" yeah… she was right. We had exchanged our glorious years in high school for underpaid jobs here, in our dear hometown. "Ok! We ARE pathetic! But what can we do? It's not like we are still wearing our cheerleader outfits." "I know… Everything has totally changed!"

Then again, nothing had _really_ changed. The town was the same, the weather was the same, and I was the same. Same old house, same old car, same old friends. Don't get me wrong. I love Jessica; but sometimes she gets to my nerves. She'd been my only true friend all the way through high school. But from time to time she took advantage of our friendship.

"Hey… so… could you let me in to the gym?" "What? No… there's no way I'm letting you in afterhours again!" "Oh come on!" "No! If something happens to the school's gym, I will be held responsible and even lose my job!" "Bella… Why do you want to keep that job anyways?" "Because I need the money to survive!" "You know what I think… I think that you work there because you want to keep re-living your golden years!" "What? No… I…"

Maybe Jess was right and I didn't want to accept it. God! When did I become such a pathetic person? The reason why I became the cheerleading coach of Forks high was because I needed the money and at that time – it seemed to me – that I couldn't get a better job offer. But the actual reason why I didn't leave it was because I felt comfortable, and school was the place I felt save.

"Bells, stop living off your past glories; this is the real life!" "Yeah… But what can I do?" suddenly, Jessica's eyes were shining with excitement "I know just exactly what we need!" Now I feel terrified… "Glam up Swan 'cause tonight we are going hunting!"

…

"There's no way in hell! No fucking way I'm wearing those!" "Why not?" said Jessica holding a pair of black heels in her hands "These pumps are going to make you be sexiest girl in the club! Well apart from me" "Yeah? Well, I'd rather be alive at the end of the night. Thank you very much." Although I was head cheerleader back in high school, when it came to high heels… I just wasn't made for them… But what could I do? Jessica wouldn't leave me alone. Sigh. "If I fall on my ass it's your fault!" "Ok! Ok! Just put them on!" And so I did. "We are ready to mingle!" "I hope that we can find some decent guys" "I just hope that they can afford my needs" oh Jess you are just looking for someone with money aren't you?

…

It had been a while since we last went clubbing, and what I mean with clubbing is just having a couple of drinks by myself at the bar because Jessica was flirting with some random guy on the dance floor. It wasn't a great night for the club either, most of the people there were drunk men and it wasn't as packed as I had imagined; but that's ok, I don't like crowded places. I was minding my own business when suddenly; some guy sat next to me and asked if he could buy me a drink. He was tall and looked like a model, so I didn't say no.

…

EPOV

So I kept driving because I didn't know what to do. My head was filled with memories of me and my friends spending the whole day at the arcade that was in Port Angels. We spent the afternoon playing mortal combat. Would the arcade still be there? To answer this question I drove to the place. I really needed to play some videogames. Unfortunately, there was no luck. The arcade was now a club, and by the looks of it; it wasn't very successful so it wouldn't be crowded. I parked the car and headed to the entrance. I could also use an ice cold beer.

I sat in a corner, which had become a habit after people started recognizing me on the streets. After a while, I started wondering if it would be good for me to start having casual sex. It sounded like a good idea, it had worked for Tanya and it certainly would work for me. So I started looking around the club, there was weird girl dancing on her own. There was another one leaning on the wall drinking one of those girly drinks; and then there was one sitting alone by the bar. Wait, wait, wait… was that-? Would she recognize me? After all these years? Not likely. Back in school I was one of the nerds. Nobody ever knew I existed. But now it was different. I was a grown man and a movie star. So I gathered all my new found confidence and started walking towards her. Bella Swan. Would she remember me?

…

"Hey… Can I buy you a drink?" "Uhm… Sure, why not?" I asked the barman for another beer. "So… what's your name, beautiful" she blushed. I was obviously a little drunk. "I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella" "Well hello there Bella. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen"

* * *

chapter three! will she recognize him?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twitlight.

_"The day after"_

I walked towards the kitchen. What a mess. His clothes were everywhere. Even his underwear! Yuck! I poured myself a cup of coffee and went upstairs barefoot; didn't want to make any noise. I opened the door of his bedroom and looked at him, he was on the floor snoring heavily; covered only with a bed sheet. I kicked him softly on the stomach, and seeing that this did not work I kicked him harder. He only groaned. "Hey sleeping beauty…" which he was "time to wake up!" I kicked him even harder. He slowly sat up and ran his hand through his messy copper hair twice. "What time is it?" "Time to go home, buddy" "Huh? Aren't I home?" He started looking around, but stopped. "Ugh! My head is spinning!" "Here ya go Ed" I said giving him my coffee mug "Wild night huh?" "Yeah…" he said taking a sip of coffee "My whole body hurts" "Well that's the price you have to pay for leaving the country without telling me!" I was half-yelling now "Shh… It's still early" He said covering one of his ears with the free hand he had "Early?" I strode towards the window and opened the white curtains, light filled the room "Agh!" he said as he covered his eyes with both hands, dropping the mug on the floor. "Now, I expect you downstairs in exactly two minutes" he was still sitting down "oh! And put something on for god sake" I said pulling the sheet that was covering him. He covered himself and stood up. "Hey!" Now he was awake "It's not like there's something I haven't seen before" I said, and with that I left the room leaving a naked Edward behind me.

My story with Edward was quite complicated, I've been his best friend since, well, we were _together_. We felt weird after, so we didn't continue dating; we've been like brother and sister ever since, and we are both more than ok with that. We met back in college, I dropped out first and after he dropped out too, and became somewhat famous, he asked me if I could be his personal assistant. Somehow he managed to convince me to take the job, so I took the first flight and here I was, trying to bring his ass back to London.

"Al! Are you downstairs?" he yelled "Where else would I be, you dumbass?" I yelled back "Woah! No need to be hostile!" "Just come down here" "In a minute" I sighed. After all this time and after all what happened with Tanya he still was the same. "I'm ready. What do you need me for?" He said as he came drying his hair with a towel "I need you to pack your bags and come back home with me" I said slowly so he could understand "No can do, little pixie" "No! You can't do this to me! Your manager and your agent told me to come here and bring you back because they know I'm the only one who can change your mind!" "Well I feel terribly bad for them. But I'm not coming back, I have some business I need to take care of right here" he said while he put the towel down "Here? What can you possibly do in this town?" He didn't answer, only smirked. Oh Edward, I hate that I know you so well. "What's her name?" His face immediately lit up "Her name is Bella, I mean Isabella but she goes by Bella." He stuttered "I met her yesterday; well not actually yesterday, it's just that I talked to her for the first time after all these years" Huh? He sounded like a crazy man "Hold on! What do you mean with after all these years?" He looked at me and doubted for a second, but answered in the end "I went to high school with her"

…

EPOV

"I don´t get it. So, big movie star Edward Masen Cullen still has a crush on the popular high school cheerleader" We were now sitting on the couch "It is not a crush. I think she actually likes me." Alice was now very inquisitive. She cared about me deeply; she didn't want me to get hurt… again. "And how do you know she likes you?" "Last night… I talked to her" This took Alice by surprise, although I seemed a very confident person, I was, in fact, very shy. "I'm impressed. Edward? Picking up girls? I just can't believe it!" "Doesn't sound at all like me huh? I guess alcohol does funny things to you…" "It does, indeed" She knew it well, because she had experienced the effects of alcohol herself, and luckily for me, but unluckily for her, I was there to witness all the crazy stunts she pulled while drunk. "So… What did she think?" She looked at me with expectation. I was confused "About what?" "About the fact that you are now as big as Brad Pitt" Was she talking for real? "Ha! As big as Brad? I don't think so" "Come on! At least you are that famous back in England" "Yeah… maybe" "So what did she think?" "She didn't know who I was and I wanted to keep it that way… So I introduced myself as Edward Cullen" "You're kidding me, right? She didn't recognize you? not even from high school?" She looked at me with disbelief "Well as opposed to Bella, I preferred to have a low profile, so I didn't go to parties nor to basketball or football games" "So basically you were a low profile drama geek?" "Basically" "Edward, Edward… This was a part of you past I did not know about" "Yeah… And the fact that puberty came to me extremely late, didn't help at all…" I told Alice anything… "Aww… poor you…" "Mock me all you want, in the end it was me who succeeded in life" I said, to shut Alice up "I bet most of the jocks are already bald" "Yeah… you're probably right…"

I wondered how my life as a teenager would've been if I had been popular… Parties every weekend, any girl I'd want… Life would've been sweet. Although it would have been a very comfortable live, I wouldn't change my past for anything. Being a drama geek was what had led me into acting professionally… and meeting Tanya…Sigh…

"Earth to Edward!" Said Alice, waving her little hand at me and bringing me back to reality "Huh?" "I'm sorry to tell you that this is not high school anymore; and that you are not the same you were back then…" "You think so? Alice, to this day I can't talk to a girl if I'm not drunk…" Alice looked offended "Um… Hello? I think that having nothing hanging between my legs qualifies me as a girl" "You know what I mean!" I said exasperated and throwing my arms in the air "Yeah… ok, whatever…" Awkward silence. "Soooo… when are we going back home exactly?" "ALICE!" "ok, ok! I see that you're feeling a little under the weather, I won't bother you anymore" "Thank you! It's just that I feel extremely overwhelmed… with the divorce and everything, you know? I think I need a vacation" "Ok… I understand… I'll see what I can do…" said Alice standing up, and reaching for her cellphone that was in the purse I had given her last Christmas. She started talking to someone over the phone, probably the agency. "So how long until your parents get back?" She asked. I was currently staying at my parents' house because they were on a cruise in the Caribbean. "Don't know… a long time probably" "Ok" was all that she said and kept talking on the phone.

…

"I got you a month" An entire month just for me? "Oh! Thank you so much Alice! I love you!" "I know you do, handsome. Now, won't you buy me dinner? I'm starving" "Sure, Let me get the car keys" Alice was my favorite person right now, just because of the fact that she had managed to get me a vacation from all the interviews and castings. Now I had time to erase all the bad memories from my mind, and create new ones, that involve, hopefully, a hot brunette.

* * *

I know not a long chapter, in the next one I'll explain what happen at the bar. :)


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight.

_"Talking about memories... kinda"_

We drove to this little restaurant that I used to go to when my mother wasn't in the mood for cooking, which wasn't very often. It hadn't changed at all; although we were in Forks and not in New York, it still looked a lot like the one on Seinfeld. I guess the owner is a fan.

My life in Forks had been actually, pretty peaceful. And the reason for that was that I had gone unnoticed by literally most of the people in this town. My parents were a totally different story. Everyone loved doctor Carlisle and his lovely British wife Esme. According to people they were the happiest couple you'd ever seen, and when they found out I was their son they loved them even more because they were such nice people that they had adopted an orphan. Needless to say, I didn't look at all like them.

Alice was rambling about how she hated the weather here because it didn't do much for her hair, while I ate my scrambled eggs. We were having breakfast, although it was almost noon, because she insisted that a good day started with a good breakfast, and I was nobody to say otherwise.

Admiring the way she mastered to paint her nails while eating, brought back the memories of the girls that definitely never acknowledge my existence "Can't believe you were actually a tomboy back in high school" as soon as these words were said, Alice stopped chewing her toast and her face totally changed. I knew this because her mother had shown me her yearbook pictures when I came to her house for the first time. She used to be a mix of a younger Avril Lavigne and Wednesday Addams, I know odd mix right? "Well Edward as you know, there's a process in life called puberty." She was now talking to me as if I was a ten-year-old. And then I saw a little bit of her past deadpan personality "And some of us go through this very weird phase with difficulty" She now crossed her arms. Shit. I'm screwed. "So, just because I enjoyed wearing baggy clothes and knew nothing about make-up, doesn't mean that girl wasn't me." She was right. She had improved her appearance considerably and was now one of the most feminine girls I've ever met. "See… I have this friend who has become a totally different person. Do you want me to show you a picture? Or better yet, a whole album?" What? Pictures? Is she really talking about me? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I burned – literally—all the pictures from high school I owned. The only ones I left were… the ones in my yearbook… and the family albums… that mom kept… in the attic… of the house… in Forks… Damn… you little sneaky pixie… I looked at her with frightened eyes; she only gave me a sly smile and a gruesome look. Was she bluffing? No… no way, she never does.

…

"How did you get these?" I said staring at the ceiling. I was now lying on the couch. After a long ride home, Alice had re-opened the album and they were all now scattered across the floor. "I have my methods". She was now mocking my freakishly huge glasses and reprimanding me for wearing sandals and socks together. She said it was a fashion sin and that Anna Wintour – don't ask me who that is because I don't know- would immediately die from a heart attack. God if these photos were to fall in the hands of the wrong people, I'd be doomed. In the kind of business I work, appearances were everything, and I had made my fair share of mistakes trying to find my own style. I had tried being the bad guy, the futuristic guy, the hipster –although I never really understood the excessive use of scarfs and hats—and many more. In the end I just settled with whatever felt comfortable in, so my style remained as plain as it'll ever be. Alice had tried to put me into some questionable outfits, and pouted every time I wore a piece of clothing that didn't measure to her expectations. She picked up yet another photo. "Yuck! And look at that horrible shirt!" Oh! Alice what would I do without you? Sometimes I love you and others no so much. Right now I wanted to kill you.

After the mockery was over, I asked for an explanation. On how she had found out where the pictures were exactly. She said that she had called my mother while I was puking my brains out after we got back from the club. Apparently Bella left much earlier than I had, which hadn't given me the chance to give her my phone number. It didn't worry me at all because Forks was such a tiny town, I was sure I'd bump into her eventually…right? Anyway, Alice, being Alice, said she had found me singing a very awkward version of the I´m a Barbie girl song. She said she had to literally drag me out. I wonder how'd she managed to do that with her very tiny body.

"So what's your next move?" said Alice as she took off her expensive shoes. "About what?" she took a sit beside me "About the girl!" I sat up and started petting her head, messing her hair. "Oh little one, I still do not have any idea on how to get the hot brunette" She pushed my hand away from her head. "Maybe I do…" she said as she gave me a flier that said in big bold capital letters '10 year Fork's High School Reunion'

Houston we have a problem.

* * *

Okay i know i havent updated in a while. I started college and i have been busy with my studies, but im back and hopefully will update sooner!

Stay with me people!

:)


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight.

_**"I'm screwed"**_

"Where the hell did you even find this?" "I don't know, somewhere around here" said Alice shrugging "In my house?" "Uhm no… I went jogging this morning and found it. I just thought the color was pretty and grabbed it" Was the color pretty? Do not even ask me… Was Alice telling the truth? The fuck she wasn't! "You thought the color was… pretty?" I breathed out while I massaged my temples. "Yeah… and…" there's more! I just knew it! "I just had this strange feeling that it had something to do with you" "So…" "So…?" "You took it" "I took it" "She took it! For god's sake" I said as I threw my arms in the air "geez… Edward there's no reason to freak out… yet" she rolled her eyes at me. She just fucking rolled her eyes at me. I'm dead. I just died.

"Oh… cheer up Eduardo, don't be like that… it'll be fun" she said excited and clasped her hands together. "Do not bother a corpse Alice. Its soul will come to haunt you." "You are no fun." She pouted "Why do you always have to be such a party-pooper" "I'm not going" "Oh you are" she said as she put a devilish smile on her face.

Shit.

I'm screwed.

I always am.

…

BPOV

"I. HATE. MY. LIFE" "Sweetie we've been through this…" "But I really do! I hate it!" I whined. "I already told you I was sorry!" "Ladies and gentleman I present to you the alcoholic of the year" "Hey I am not an alcoholic! I just had a little too much to drink…" her voice started trailing off. "BESIDES you were drinking too!" excuses, excuses… "YEAH I _was _drinking until you decided to dry hump a 16-year-old without _her_ consent!" "Really? Wow! She looked so much older! And how did she get in? She definitely had a fake ID" "Not the point Jessica!"

Now kids I recommend the use of alcoholic beverages when used responsibly. If not, then you'll end up like my friend Jessica here who clearly has a problem. Ok, she doesn't drink much, but when she does… she starts dry humping everything that moves.

_You have the best friend ever._

Yeah I know… but I love Jessica, I do. It's just that it sucks cleaning up all of her messes. Take last night as an example. While I was talking to Ed-Edwin? Edward! Gosh! How could I forget his name? He was a piece of a man. Well the thing is that Jessica started to make a fool of herself, and because I'm such a good person, I took her home without getting any information.

"…And her hair did you see her hair? That perm didn't suit her at all!" "Yeah, yeah… I have to go Charlie just arrived…" "Oh ok! Are you coming over later? I have soooo much to tell you!" what can possibly had happened between last night and today? It was Sunday, nothing ever happens on Sundays! "Sure Jess. See ya!" "Oh but just let me tell you tha-" Off! I turned my cellphone off. At last! There's peace… I don't know how Jessica doesn't EVER get hangover. Sure she gets as drunk as a skunk, but hangover? NEVER! I hate her…

I was a mess. My hair was tangled. I was still wearing the jeans from last night. My makeup is all smudgy, my feet hurt AND I couldn't see the sunlight. I was practically an owl. "Bells I'm home!" Right, Charlie. I quickly took my makeup off, put on a comfy robe -yes a robe- and headed downstairs.

Mental note to self: Buy a new one. A new robe that is, a new adult-like robe. As much as I loved my Minnie robe we didn't clicked anymore ya' know?

"Coming!" I half-yelled.

God! Look at me! A 27-year-old woman living with her father. Could life get any shittier? How could this have happened? I had everything on track! My grades weren't as bad as Jessica's, I did sports, had the right friends, avoided getting involved in any kind of trouble, never paid much attention to boys and still, I was trapped in the same hell-hole after all these years…

I think I might have to start making some changes which will require an extremely hard job…

Hmmh…

Screw it!

I'm keeping Minnie!

* * *

Enjoy! :)

PS: sorry if there is any mistake!


	7. Chapter 7

These characters do not belong to me.

_"Me and the bitch inside me"_

She was a taller version of Dita von Teese, a much taller sexier and blonder improved version.

She had a porcelain doll face and a natural blush, so delicate. Her long and thick eyelashes covered her eyes, so blue they could actually belong to an animal. She had obviously had a nose job, no human on earth could have such a perfect nose, oh and the way she moved it; you'd think it was Elizabeth Montgomery herself! Her long silky hair barely covered her bare shoulders and under those lose strands was a bloody red rose tattoo. It was the perfect size, not too big but big enough to make people heads turn.

She was -as Bella called her- the beautiful blonde bitch that haunted her dreams.

It wasn't that Bella was a lesbian, she constantly reminded her mother that that was not the reason why she didn't have any grandchildren yet. It was that her mind had created an alterego of herself. This alterego was nothing at all like Isabella Swan. She was strong, fearless, a bit egomaniatic and emotionless.

Oh and did i mentioned she owned a motorbike? She was everything Bella wasn't. The reincarnation of Aphrodite herself.

The dreams had started on her senior year of high school, and it was the same one everytime.

Rose -named over the years by Bella in honor of her tattoo- did something so unlike-her: she cried. But she did not have a major breakdown, Rose never did that. She only shed one single tear and then bam! She was the same again. The same cold look plastered on her face. No sadness, no nothing. Like she was empty. Like she was made of plastic: a beautiful Barbie doll.

…

While I prepared breakfast for my dad, he talked about how many fish he had caught much much earlier that day. He always tried to convince me to go with him, but I'm not a morning person. I liked to spend my mornings sleeping soundly like every normal person.

_~What the hell are you doing?_

I turned to look at my dad. Nope, he didn't say a thing. Whatever, it must be the hangover fairy talking.

_~You're damn right. It is the hangover, but I'm not exactly a fairy,love._

"Dad did you say anything?" I asked a bit confused "Huh?" was all he said with his eyes stuck on the TV screen

_~He didn´t say anything, you idiot. I did. What the hell do you think you are doing?_

Umh… I'm cooking?

_~Oh honey that is so 1950's_

And how would you know?

_~Bitch, I know everything! Hell, if you knew what I know you'd pee your pants._

I think I'm peeing my pants anyway. Who the hell are you?

_~I'm the ghost of Christmas past… wait that's another story isn't it? Oh well… I'm… How do I tell you this?_

Way to go know-it-all

_~Hey Einstein, you're burning your eggs_

What? Oh crap!

_~lucky me… I'm stuck with an airhead_

Rose!

_~AHA! I guess you do know my name! You liar!_

I'd recognize that attitude anywhere. Hou did you get in my head?

_~Honey with the space in here I think I could even fit a hot tub. Besides, I've been here all along…_

Ok… so I guess you are like my conscience?

_~Not exactly… let me put it like this… I'm like vomit; I get here every fucking time you get hammered_

Oh… umh ok… care to tell me what are you doing here?

_~Oh I'll tell you… after you puke…_

What? I am not going to-

Oh hell

_~This is going to be a long ride…_

* * *

_Excuses excuses... who wants to hear them all? noone? I thought so... *sigh*_

_forgive me? :) _


End file.
